Rogue
by stickypolkadots
Summary: A one-shot. Marui Bunta is 19, a rogue assassin, who still keeps in contact with most of his fellow middle schoolers. Truthfully, I'm not really sure how to summarise this short snippet. Non-yaoi, or just simply implied. ""Man, who would've thought. Marui Bunta, strayed rogue, had taken on a job," Niou Masaharu was saying, chuckling to himself."


Well. This is just something I'd conjure up during school, cause exams are over and it is utterly boring now. It's just a small scene, no continuations, just a situation I wanted to write. (:

* * *

"Man, who would've thought. Marui Bunta, strayed rogue, had taken on a job," Niou Masaharu was saying, chuckling to himself.

"Shut up," a voice came from the other line of the walkie. "and it's not a job, it's a _favor_. Besides, Mura personally asked me, I had no choice." Marui said defensively, earning another chuckle from the other line. "Shut up and tell me where I am." He was leaning against the wall, a pocket knife in one hand and adjusted his earpiece.

"Alright. You need to turn there. East, you're clear," Niou examined the laptop in front of him, typing nimbly on the keyboard. "You better hurry, though, upcoming agents behind you, barely a minute away."

"Right," Marui took note, then hastily continued walking. "I'd forgotten how so _dreary_ this place was," he glanced at the completely grey painted walls before sighing.

"Why'd Mura want this guy..." Niou considered his choice of words, "taken of?"

"Something about him being, I quote, 'an obstruction in his ulterior motive, which would blow his cover'." Marui muttered quietly, taking in account the now could be slightly heard footsteps. "Hey, now what?"

"Oh, just go straight. There'll be a door to the emergency staircase, which I safely assume would be empty. Go up 5 storeys," Niou instructed. "Mura's been quite into this time, huh? It seems he really wants to destroy every big company in the world."

A laugh could be heard from the other end. "Lucky I got out in time, huh." Marui was now at the stairs, staring unhappily at the sixth floor which seemed so far away.

"Hey, hurry up and stop staring at the stairs," Niou commented in amusement as he watched the hacked security cameras in front of him. Marui jumped at that and scanned his surroundings before pointing a rude finger at the noticed camera. Niou chuckled, "I wonder what the security guard would think of that if I let it through." Marui scowled and proceeded to climb the mountain - Mount Everest, as Marui decided to call it - of steps.

"Whoops," Marui let out a cry as he slipped, barely regaining his balance, avoiding a painful fall. "Damn these steps," he muttered beneath his breath.

"Careful," Niou warned dismissively, then said, "Hey, hurry a bit. They seem to be catching on to us. They might be able to kick off my hack."

"Okay," Marui noted, taking faster steps, and finally reached the sixth floor. "Where's that douche?"

"Aw, miss him already? Exit the emergency staircase, and take the first right turn. His office is there."

"Right." Marui bolted swiftly and silently to the translucent door, quickly planning his execution. He kicked the door open, nimbly pushed the stunned man to the ground, holding his knife to his neck while immobilizing his body. A smirk appeared on the redhead's face as the man began to snap out of his shock, slowly recognising Marui.

"You... Marui Bunta. What the hell are you doing?" The man was trying to keep his calm, and trying to push Marui off at the same time. But, of course, Marui had his tricks.

"Hmmm? You're pretty calm, huh, Jack, knowing that you're gonna die," Marui was still smiling a sickeningly seducing smile.

"Hey, what's going on? The camera is faulty, I can't see," Niou asked. Marui ignored him, but Jack caught it.

"Is that Niou Masaharu?" Jack smirked, as if he'd gotten his confidence back a plan, "Marui Bunta working with Niou Masaharu on an execution job? What a joke!" He let out a forced chuckle. Marui pushed the knife harder on his neck, pissed. A droplet of red liquid trickled as Jack flinched.

"Shut up, old man," he hissed in anger.

"Niou was such a shifty guy when he was with us, huh. I wouldn't be surprised if he was able to do such... shifty jobs."

Marui glared threateningly at him.

"You, on the other hand, was responsible, reliable... What do you say I gave you your role back? Maybe an even better role."

"Shut up!" Marui kicked him in the shin, and Jack groaned in pain.

"Why? You want it, don't you? Working with that kind of guy must-" Jack was interrupted. His head lolled to one side, and his body went limp. A well-aimed knife was thrust into his chest. He died instantly.

Marui stood up slowly, snatched his knife back and released his breath. From his earpiece, he could hear Niou. "What happened to him?"

"Dead," Marui said simply, glancing at the pitiful corpse of Jack.

"What a pity! Mura said he wanted to you to maybe force some good information out of him, right?"

"Well," Marui shrugged, "he was pissing me off." He began to leave, but not before he said to the dead body on the floor scornfully, "I left because of people likeyou." Then to Niou, he ordered, "Lead me out, 'shifty guy'."

"Heh. I'm not a trickster without a reason. Anyway, just go back the way you went. I'll meet you there."

"Right,"

Marui exited the building with ease, as usual, in time to see a sleek black van approach him. "Talk about well-planned timing, huh?" Niou grinned as the door slid open. Marui chucked in response as he got in, sliding the door behind him. "Where to now? I got a text from Akaya just now. He's at the nearby pub with Hiyoshi, asking whether we wanted to go meet him. He wants to tell us something, apparently."

"Hiyoshi, huh? That boy from Hyotei back then."

"Yeah, they're pretty cute together."

"Oh my!" Marui gasped dramatically, "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Niou Masaharu used the word 'cute'!"

"Haha, very funny. It's true though."

"Let's go then, I want to see it with my own eyes."

* * *

And that's it, yeah. I never really like Marui and Niou together though, I prefer Marui and Jirou. Their just too cute.. Oh. and Kirihara and Hiyoshi is really cute together too! There's a KiriHiyo called High School Demon Lover or something, and it's pretty good. Really cute. xD. Actually, now that I think about it, Marui and Jirou... I can't really see how their relationship would be able to develop. Ah, forget it, Marui's mine. :B.


End file.
